


Fanbilly

by Marbius



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Protective Tom Kaulitz, Protectiveness, Sexual Roleplay, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 07:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12859857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: Hay fangirls, algunos fanboys, pero… Sólo un fanbilly en la vida de Tom.





	Fanbilly

**Fanbilly**

 

En Bologna, la fila de fans con un paquete era larga y también rebuscada.

Luego de posar de lado mirando directo a los ojos a más de una y cumpliendo caprichos más de tipo personal como sostener sus manos, pasarles un brazo por la cintura o besarlas en la mejilla, Tom se vio de pronto cambiado de su habituado lugar a la derecha (la izquierda una vez que las fotografías se enviaran) y con Bill detrás de él para cederle el otro lugar de honor en el centro a Georg, por quien la fan en cuestión resultó tener una debilidad especial que le hizo aventurarse a esa petición.

—Ni hablar —murmuró Bill de pasada al moverse de sitio y ocupar ese otro.

—No se puede ser el favorito de todas, Billy —bromeó Georg al suplantar su lugar y esperar a que el fotógrafo hiciera su trabajo.

—Bah —replicó Bill, ya desde atrás de Tom y en voz tan baja que nadie más que él lo escuchó.

Posicionado de lado, Tom aprovechó su costado oculto de las fans y el fotógrafo para buscar la mano de Bill, y con sus dedos darle un corte apretón que pretendía ser de consuelo. Aunque su gemelo insistiera en ser inmune a cualquier tipo de desprecio, lo cierto era que solía resentirse cuando su persona pasaba a segundo término, y más cuando quedaba relegado por sus compañeros de banda.

Con su toque, lo que Tom quería transmitir era que Georg no se le comparaba, que la fan era una idiota por preferirlo, y que ella se perdía de un bello elfo por cambiarlo por un horroroso Hobbit… o algo así. Que una vez que aquel pensamiento cruzó su mente, Tom fue consciente de su propia ridiculez cuando se trataba de proteger a Bill, o en ese caso en particular, a sus sentimientos heridos.

«Uno peor que el otro», pensó Tom con reproche hacia sí mismo por no cortarse ni una pizca si de antemano creía que su gemelo había sufrido cualquier clase de vejación, que si en el pasado se había metido en trifulcas en donde había acabado con la nariz sangrante, un labio hinchado, un ojo negro o los nudillos magullados (a veces combinaciones de dos o más de esos elementos), con mayor razón lo iba a hacer si el daño afectaba no su parte física, sino su psique.

A su roce correspondió Bill pegando su cuerpo al de Tom, calcando su pelvis y torso por encima del trasero y la espalda de su gemelo. El detalle final, y que fue lo que provocó en Tom nerviosismo que enmascaró detrás de una de sus sonrisas contenidas fue el que Bill se acomodara de tal manera para que su barbilla quedara en su hombro posicionando su peso ahí y por lo tanto quedando capturada a la posteridad cuando el fotógrafo llevó a cabo su trabajo.

Clic, de rigor; clic, para copia de seguridad; clic final, para elegir la mejor fotografía.

Y luego la separación cuando la fan en cuestión les agradeció por su reacomodo y se retiró para dejarle espacio a la siguiente, que como era de esperarse prefirió tener a un Kaulitz a cada lado suyo y devolver con ello la normalidad a su rutina.

Y así sin más, en menos de un minuto, todo se salió de cauce y todo volvió a la normalidad entre ellos.

 

No fue sino hasta algunas horas después, ya en el autobús de la gira y listos para moverse de ciudad, cuando Gustav encontró la foto en cuestión en Instagram y se soltó riendo a carcajadas.

—Geo, tienes que ver esto —le dijo a su compañero de banda, que a pesar de encontrarse al otro extremo en el área común, no dudó en acercarse para ver de qué se trataba.

Después de todo, esa era la regla. Igual que si un ritmo era bueno cuando Gustav tocaba su batería imaginaría con él, lo mismo aplicaba para los chistes, pues si conseguían arrancarle una sonrisa (ya ni hablar de un risa, y en este caso una desaforada), entonces era la señal de que estaban ante algo mayor.

—¡Oh por Diox! —Alcanzó Georg a exclamar antes de también soltarse riendo, y su dupla de risotadas despertó el interés de los gemelos, que mientras tanto habían estado sentados alrededor del mismo portátil trabajando en los pormenores de su tan ansiado libro que tenían programado lanzar en la primera mitad del año entrante—. Ustedes dos tienen que ver esto.

—¿Qué, Georg? —Preguntó Tom sin despegar la vista del monitor—. ¿Son las fotos porno que se tomó tu mamá en los 80’s? Porque si no es así, no me interesa.

—Muy gracioso —rebatió Georg con sorna pero sin tomárselo a pecho, porque dicha fuera la verdad, la suya no era una madre cualquiera, sino una de esas mamacitas que cuando iba por él al colegio despertaba el interés de todos a su alrededor, desde maestros de grupo, los conserjes, y padres de sus compañeros (también algunas madres) sin importar su estado civil… Aquella situación sólo había empeorado con los años cuando fueron sus propios amigos los que tuvieron un despertar por las mujeres de edad media al acudir a visitarlo en casa no enteramente por él y su compañía, sino por su candente madre, y de algún modo Georg había crecido para aceptarlo con resignación. O al menos tanta resignación como para no tomarse a pecho comentarios como el anterior.

—La voy a compartir en mi Instagram personal y titularla: Fanboy Bill consigue FIA pack para visitar a su guitarrista favorito —dijo Gustav, y su comentario terminó por despertar la curiosidad en los gemelos, quienes no resistieron la tentación de recibir de él su móvil y examinar con atención la imagen en cuestión.

Una fracción de segundo antes de verla, Tom supo por instinto que era _esa_ imagen, justo _esa_ fotografía que horas atrás le había causado conflicto por su peculiaridad, y que la fan poseedora había compartido con el mundo tanto la versión original como aquella editada donde Bill se veía más contento abrazando a Tom de lo que se había visto en cualquier otra sesión de fotos con las fans.

«Realmente parece un fanboy», pensó Tom con las comisuras de los labios jaladas en una sombra de sonrisa que al instante sofocó para no tener que dar explicaciones de ella.

—Oh, ¡no te atrevas, Gus, lo digo en serio! —Le amenazó Bill—. Lo que menos necesitamos ahora son nuevos rumores de twincest.

—Pf, ¿nuevos dices?, como si no los tuviéramos siempre —dijo Georg con burla, y a cambio recibió un cojín volador que se impactó con la base de su cabeza—. ¡Hey! No soy yo el que se pasea por el escenario dándole palmaditas en el culo a su gemelo.

—No, pero quisieras hacerlo —le chanceó Tom, dándose unos golpecitos en la cadera y consiguiendo con ello desviar la atención a otros derroteros—. Ni siquiera tú eres inmune a mis encantos Listing.

—Ya quisieras, Kaulitz.

Y entre dimes y diretes, la fotografía cayó olvidada en segundo término.

 

— _Can I get your autograph? Like, I’m a big fan of you and_ -…

Tarde en la noche, cuando todos se habían retirado ya a dormir, Bill abandonó su cama individual y se coló bajo las mantas de la de Tom, consiguiendo despertarlo al instante cuando sus dedos le rozaron la mejilla.

—¿Bill? —Preguntó Tom con la voz ronca y gruesa por el sueño.

— _I really like you, you know?_ _You’re my favorite member in the band_ … —Continuó Bill con aquella charada, y solo paró porque Tom le pellizco el costado para hacerlo callar.

—Habla en alemán.

—Vale… —Dijo Bill en voz baja—. En el concierto de hoy te veías genial, ¿sabes? Me encantan tus solos de batería por cómo se marcan los músculos de tus brazos.

—Bill…

—Oh, ¿cómo conoces mi nombre? —Fingió éste inocencia—. Soy sólo un fanboy más que pagó por el paquete Tom Kaulitz Deluxe.

—¿Uh? —Tom se semiincorporó sobre sus codos—. ¿De qué hablas?

—Ya lo dijo Gustav antes, soy uno de tus tantos fanboys, quizá tu propia marca de fanbilly, y por lo tanto… —Continuó Bill con aquel juego, recorriendo con su dedo índice una línea imaginaria que trazó a partir de la barbilla de Tom, bajando por su pronunciada manzana de Adán, hasta hundirse en su pecho y en la camiseta de escote bajo que éste vestía para dormir—. Haría lo que sea para hacer de esta experiencia algo especial para los dos. Si me dejas claro está...

—Uhmmm… —Tom tragó saliva, y en sus bóxers comenzó a formarse una erección—. ¿En serio?

—Ajá —siguió Bill en su papel—. De hecho… No tengo reparos en llegar a las últimas consecuencias…

Y para dar fe de ello, depositó sobre el estómago de Tom dos ítems que éste no había discernido en la oscuridad de su habitación: Lubricante, y un condón. O mejor dicho, una tira de condones entre los que se contaban cinco piezas.

—Ya te dije antes que soy tu fanbilly —dijo Bill en voz baja—, y mi pase VIP me avala. Al menos haz que el precio que pagué valga la pena, ¿sí?

—Ok —aceptó Tom antes de tomarlo por la nuca, y con delicadeza unir sus bocas en un beso cargado de travesura y sabor a prohibido y pecado. El mismo que tenían desde que a los diez años de edad comenzaron con aquella relación incestuosa que hasta la fecha habían mantenido.

Y el resto, fluyó a su propio ritmo.

 

A la mañana siguiente, haciendo una corta parada en una gasolinera, Tom bajó junto con Georg para comprar un café que le ahuyentara la modorra que se empecinaba en poseerlo y hacer estragos en su organismo al sacudirlo con bostezos aquí y allá.

—Pensé que no tenías efectivo —comentó Georg al pagar su consumición (un jugo de manzana) con su tarjeta y observar a Tom hacer lo mismo desde la caja aledaña utilizando para ello un billete de 5€.

—No tenía, pero un fanbi… fanboy me lo dio ayer después del _meet and greet_ —dijo Tom, a tiempo para corregirse a pesar de su lapsus mental.

—¿Ah sí? No recuerdo haber visto a ningún chico, pero genial. ¿Y qué le diste?

—Oh, ya sabes —dijo Tom tras recibir el cambio y darle un sorbo a su café doble que al instante lo revivió y despejó el sueño que sólo haber dormido dos horas luego de hacer el amor toda la noche podía provocar—. Sólo un trato estrella del paquete TK Deluxe.

Georg le miró con las cejas alzadas y sin comprender, pero también sin deseos de preguntar porque tratándose de él era mejor así. A veces la curiosidad mataba, y él por su cuenta prefería conservar la vida, muchas gracias.

—Ok. Mientras Bill no lo tome a mal porque le has robado protagonismo… ¿Viste ayer la cara que puso cuando lo mandaron detrás de ti en una de las fotografías? Temía encontrar crema depilatoria en mi champú después de eso. Robarle reflectores es algo serio para él.

—Créeme —dijo Tom tras un segundo sorbo a su café y una sonrisa encubierta por el vapor—, Bill ya lo superó. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, sigue utilizando tu champú de siempre.

Porque él, sin necesidad de confirmárselo a nadie más que a Bill, podía dar fe de ello. Aquel desaire, era ya cosa del pasado y estaba enterrado y olvidado en el pasado.

Todo por cortesía del paquete especial Tom Kaulitz Deluxe edición limitada a fanbillys. O mejor dicho, al único fanbilly que tenía acceso a su persona.

Su Billy.

 

/*/*/*/*

**Author's Note:**

> Esta fue la pic que lo desencadenó todo :')
> 
>   
>    
> 


End file.
